


True To Your Animal Instincts

by Mara



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely the fault of the gang at Heatherly's fondue party, who egged me on. You're just lucky I didn't write the one about Spider-Man, okay?</p>
    </blockquote>





	True To Your Animal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of the gang at Heatherly's fondue party, who egged me on. You're just lucky I didn't write the one about Spider-Man, okay?

* * *

Sometimes Chloe wondered if it was even worth it having such good ideas, when the men in her life could always screw them up.

For instance, there was the time she got the bright idea that Lex needed a pet. Really, there was research to back her up and everything.

"Man," Clark said, leaning his head back against the beatup couch in her apartment, "what a day I've had."

"Hmm?" she said, not looking up from her computer, where she was typing up her story on the World Bank.

"So I got this call from the Justice League, right? And I figured it had to be one of Wally's jokes, but when I got there, there really was a giant mutant gerbil the size of a hippo."

Chloe stopped typing. In fact, she stopped breathing. "Gerbil?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Yeah. And would you believe that it spit Kryptonite pellets?" Clark looked at her. "Hey, why are you banging your head on the keyboard?"


End file.
